Eliza
Appearance Eliza normally appears with shoulder-length blond hair and fades into a light blue. She has bright, cheerful blue eyes and lightly-tanned complexion. She has a skinny body-build and has long arms and legs. She appears to be in her late teens or early 20s. She normally wears the maroon “My Shot” (the one that says, “Just like my country, young scrappy, & hungry”) (not shown in the picture) Hamilton t-shirt, gray shorts, and maroon sneakers. She almost always has blue headphones with what she’s wearing. Occasionally she will appear in something else. She also has one form she’s never been seen in but is rumored to have. This rumored form has silver hair with black music notes in it, silver-blue eyes, and a complexion slightly more tanned than her normal form. She wears a flowing white dress with swirling silver and black on the skirt that makes it appear somewhat similar to a line of music with music notes written on it. Her feet are bare. It is also rumored that if one plays the line of music on her dress, something magical will happen, though the rumors never go as far as to say what. Personality Eliza LIVES for music. And friends. If she didn’t have friends, she’d be lonely. She’s jumpy and generally cheerful, but she has a short temper that usually kicks into action when she's annoyed, or angry at something, and that usually makes her want to desperately hit or throw something (which has happened before). She also enjoys crafts and video games, which is probably one of the reasons she the goddess of the Internet. Oh and she also loves Anime. If you use incorrect grammar, vocabulary, or spelling, she’s likely to correct you. She’s practically a Language Arts freak. Powers/Abilities Musical Abilties Eliza can create visible music notes out of her hands that will play their notes and can sound like a certain instrument, as well as manipulate any music notes that she makes from an instrument. She can see music notes and sound at will. She can also create instruments out of thin air and naturally play any existing instrument, and that ability is added to when a new instrument is created. She can also travel via music notes and sound. Sound Manipulation She can silence certain objects and people, block out certain noises to herself or someone else, as well as turning off someone’s hearing completely until she turns it back on, unless it’s a deity (other than herself), in which it only lasts a few hours. Internet Abilities She can access the internet without an electronic and kind of project into a kind of tablet-thing that she can use, as well as hack any electronic telepathically and open internet portals, some of which lead to the Internet Dimension, others which lead directly to the internet, or even to other electronics. She also has complete control of the Internet Dimension. This is not the same as the internet, but it’s sort of like a pocket in between. Writing-Related Abilities She can write books faster than a normal person, and she can’t get writer’s block (which is probably why she can write so fast). She can also take away someone’s writer’s block or give it to them. She can use her magic so if she writes something, she can make it become real, though this only works with objects and fictional characters; she cannot create clones of people that already exist, herself included. Shapeshifting Eliza can shift into any animal form. She normally takes the appearance of dogs, cats, and occasionally birds. Domain Though it seems that she would live in the Cyber Sect, considering she's an internet deity, Eliza has a music shop in the Modern Sect that has an always-open internet portal to the Internet Dimension, which is her domain, though she can close it if she wants. Since Eliza has complete control of her dimension, she can expand the house or downsize it as she pleases, or change what people see upon entering the dimension. The dimension itself resembles a normal house yard, albeit the sky is swirling with many shades of blue. Shop The music shop has a desk in one corner, and music instruments and piles of sheet music books, and shelves of CDs cover the walls. Her actual domain is entered when you walk into the “closet” near the desk, and go up a small spiral staircase. House The house itself isn’t huge...I think. It has a fairly large kitchen, a living room, a bedroom (Zioki’s), a half-bath on the first level, and four bedrooms (Eliza’s, Rachel’s, Alex’s, and Bella’s), and a complete bathroom upstairs. The living room is about 20 feet long and 15 feet wide. If you looked at the living room from the ceiling, there’s a music stand, a violin and cello in one corner. Against the top wall is a couch, and opposite of it on the bottom wall is a TV. There is a coffee table in the middle of the room, a recliner on the right side of the couch, and a couch to the left of the coffee table. There’s a shelf next to the TV with an assortment of movies, and on the bottom shelf, Xbox games. There is a lamp in each corner. Eliza’s Bedroom Eliza's room is semi-small. Again, looking from the top, a normal-sized bed with a white bedspread covered with music notes is in the top left corner. Next to it is a bedside table with a lamp. In the top right corner is a writing desk. Next to it is a bookshelf filled with books. There is a large cat bed in the bottom right corner, where her cat sleeps. Jeffery often sleeps on Eliza’s bed. Rachel’s Bedroom Rachel’s small bedroom has a loft bed in the top left corner with a shelf next to the head of the bed to act as a bedside table. There’s a dresser next to the loft, and under the loft is a little nook. This nook has a fluffy pastel-blue rug, and a writing desk. In the corner, where under the head of the bed, is a bookshelf and a fluffy chair. Alex’s Bedroom Alex’s bedroom is slightly bigger than Rachel’s, but his lacks a loft. He has a normal bed with a videogame-themed bedspread. He has a desk with a computer on it, and a dresser, but not much else. His room is pretty sparse and he doesn’t mind that it is. Bella’s Bedroom Bella’s room has a small bed, dresser, and a lot of toys. She has a large toy chest, a toy kitchen set, and some dress-up stuff. Basically, her room looks like the aftermath of a tornado. Except the tornado was made of toys. Backstory She was originally a human. One day she was crossing a street when a car crashed into her, nearly killing her. She got across the road, where she laid there and waited to die. Instead, she opened her eyes to be completely healed, lying across a crushed ambrosia flower, and with her abilities. She doesn’t know if she actually died or not, and she doesn’t really want to know. Trivia * Eliza acts as a translator for her friend, Zioki, who can no longer speak English due to an accident. * If Eliza could be the deity of more than three things, she would be the deity of: Music/Sound, The Internet, Writing/Authoring, Anime, Drawing, Furry Animals, Falling Down Holes (long story)/Clumsiness, Creativity, Books, Reading-- Okay, I think you get the idea. Eliza would be the deity of a LOT of things. *Eliza's favorite season is winter. *Eliza is a member of the Shipping Squad. *Since Eliza is able to hack the internet and electronics alike, she is able to automatically unlock password-required wifi. *On that note, Eliza seems to generate a Wi-Fi aura. This Wi-Fi is like, the best Wi-Fi ever, and always surrounds her. *Eliza's deityship on Writing is incredibly broad, meaning it can be interpreted to represent poetry or fanfiction, for example, but the title envelopes all types of writing. Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:Forumer